Delphi Newsgroups
How to Post to a Borland Newsgroup You must set your news reader program to post directly to the Borland news server newsgroups.borland.com. If you post through a local news server, Google Groups etc. most people will never see your post. You can, however, use Marco Cantù's newswhat Web interface to the official Borland newsgroups. The Technical Details Borland runs the newsgroups on their own news server. They use the standard news server protocol, so it is possible to access the news server with a standard news reader program (Xananews, 40tude dialog etc.). But Borland news server is NOT part of the general Usenet. Some Internet service providers (ISP) and Google Groups have found Borland newsgroups so interesting that they copy the messages from the Borland news server and place them on their Usenet news server. On the Usenet news servers exchange posts with other news servers, so messages ripple around the Usenet from server to server. However the Borland news server is NOT part of the Usenet and it NEVER retrieves messages from any Usenet servers. Borland runs the news server on their own because it allow them to remove spam and messages with offensive language. All regular users connect directly to the Borland news server to read and post messages. Only very few people access the Borland news groups through Usenet. Using Usenet is not a problem for reading, but posting messages there will never reach the Borland news server, and hence very few users will ever see the post. Therefore post your messages directly to the Borland news server so all newsgroup users can see your messages. It will also increase your chance to get an answer to your posted questions. Hats off to woheevr wrote this up and posted it. Hats off to woheevr wrote this up and posted it. Names of the Delphi Newsgroups The names of the Delphi newsgroups all start with borland.public.delphi.... Kylix newsgroups are borland.public.kylix..., C++ Builder newsgroups are borland.public.cppbuilder.... For example, a link to the Delphi "non-technical" newsgroup where general matters related to Delphi are discussed quite fervently: News reader: borland.public.delphi.non-technical Web access: borland.public.delphi.non-technical Newsgroups to Use for a Delphi Programming Question It depends on the question. There are many newsgroups devoted to specific Delphi topics. Some examples are: programming databases, Internet, graphics. You can find them all under the Delphi section at: Borland Newsgroups If you are still not sure where to post your programming question then try: borland.public.delphi.language.delphi.general Delphi Newsgroup Descriptions CodeGear provides descriptions of the newsgroups on this page: http://www.teamb.com/newsgroups/directory/delphi Closed or Non-existant Newsgroups Some local news servers continues to carry news groups that Borland discontinued or renamed years ago. For example, Google Groups still (January 2006) accepts postings to the group borland.public.delphi.objectpascal that Borland renamed in September 2002. Other newsgroups, e.g. borland.public.delphi, were never meant to exist as a newsgroup for postings but only as a branch point in the tree structure of newsgroups. Nevertheless some local news servers and Google Groups accept postings to this invalid group. To only use current and active groups make sure your news reader connects to the Borland news server. See further above at How to post to a Borland newsgroup. Why My Messages are Always Ignored No answers to your questions? Did you post directly to the Borland news server or was it to a general Use-net server or Google groups? See further above at How to post to a Borland newsgroup. Posting to a Borland Newsgroup with a Web Browser Borland has a web interface to access the Borland newsgroups. You can read and write to the newsgroups that way. It is workable but not great. newsgroups.borland.com Note that the list of newsgroups also contains some old groups that should no longer be used for posting and therefore has been made read-only. So if you are unable to post to a group or the group appear empty this might be the reason. You can also use Marco Cantù's newswhat Web interface to the official Borland newsgroups. Which News Reader Application to Use You can use any standard news reader program that handles messages transmitted using the NNTP protocol to access the Borland news server. For example, try one of these: * XanaNews - http://www.wilsonc.demon.co.uk/xananews.htm * 40tude Dialog - http://www.40tude.com/dialog/ * XNews - http://xnews.newsguy.com/ * TLNews newsreader - http://www.tlnewsreader.com/ * NewsMan Pro - http://www.newsmanpro.com/ * MesNews newsreader - http://www.mesnews.net * Mozilla Thunderbird - http://www.mozilla.com/ Set up the news reader to access the Borland news server: newsgroups.borland.com, use default port (119), no user name or password needed. Searching for Newsgroup Messages To search recent newsgroup posts and archives, see the links on this page. Newsgroup Guidelines and Etiquette CodeGear Newsgroup Introduction *http://support.codegear.com/newsgroups Newsgroup Guidelines *http://www.teamb.com/newsgroups/guidelines Newsgroup Etiquette *http://www.teamb.com/newsgroups/etiquette Newsgroup in other languages Newsgroup in french *news://news.delphinaute.be/delphi General Delphi newsgroup *news://server.amis.tv/nzn.fr.delphi General Delphi newsgroup *news://news.delphinaute.be/delphi.internet Newsgroup dedicated to internet applications written using Delphi *news://server.amis.tv/nzn.fr.internet Newsgroup dedicated to internet applications written using Delphi Category:Tips and Tricks